


Autumn Moon

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eve needs a break, F/F, Id Fic, Villanelle kind of helps, Werewolf the Forsaken, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Eve's favorite pet project is her quest to find the female assassin she's convinced is hunting through Europe. Who would guess she'd find a whole lot more than that in her own neighborhood?Or, Eve has a very bad week. At least she's getting good at finding silver linings.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2020





	Autumn Moon

Some part of Eve always knew she didn’t belong. The feeling of alienation followed her through childhood friendships, adolescent crushes, relationships, and even into her marriage. Niko tried to bridge that gap, and for a time Eve could fool herself into believing it would be okay. So what, if he could never understand why Eve always chose the movies she did, read the books she read, chose the career she did? Spouses didn’t need to know everything about each other, right?

Eve snorted, taking another sip of her wine.  _ Yeah, right. But they should know something at least. Anything, really. _

Bill glanced at her, somewhat worried. But even he and Elena, having dragged Eve to the bar to nominally help her commiserate the end of her marriage, couldn’t really hide the relief they had felt when hearing the news. Eve hoped she managed to do better when Niko asked for the divorce, but if his face was any clue, she likely hadn’t.

Not that Eve could genuinely blame him for it, she didn’t know him any better than he did her. With Bill and Elena at her side, talking loudly about anything and everything to not let Eve dwell too much into her own thoughts, Eve could do just that. And admit to herself that Niko had at least tried. She couldn’t even honestly say that she cared about what he was up to. What came closest was a sense of possessiveness once a new teacher had started spending time with her ex-husband, but even that had been more about Eve than about him.

“Hey, the karaoke is free! Eve, you own me another duet.”

Bill smirked, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously at her. The last time they had done a karaoke competition, it ended with Eve so drunk she could barely walk home.

_ What the hell, if there’s ever a time to get that piss-drunk again, it’s now. _

“You’re on. I’ll just be a minute.” Once they started, it was unlikely they’d forfeit their karaoke spot for the rest of the night.

Elena raised her glass in acknowledgment as Bill nodded. That was another thing that Niko could never understand. For whatever reason, maybe because they were all fucking weird in some way, the friendship that grew between the three of them was far more than the work-acquaintances that had been the most Eve had managed previously in her life. Spending time with them was fun in a way that reminded Eve of family barbecues. Niko could never fit into their outings, no matter how much he tried.

There was no line for the bathroom, mercifully. But the moment Eve walked inside, she felt it. 

An ache, deep in her bones, like something was trying to chew them to get to the marrow inside. Eve bared her teeth, scanning the empty room in search of the evil little beast. No doctor could diagnose what the hell made Eve react in this way, but she knew the cause. There was a rat here.

Not exactly breaking news in London, but the things that made Eve break into this allergic reaction, as Eve had decided to call the escalating pain spreading through her body, were different. Whatever the reason, when this pain flared up, Eve knew she’d see one of the big, ugly fiends somewhere. Matted greasy fur covered its decaying skin, easily the size of a small cat, with yellow teeth and evil, beady little eyes that always glared right at Eve whenever she found the things.

Her mother had taken her seriously about the little fuckers, Elena and Bill as well, but the few others Eve told about her condition either laughed or looked at her like she was crazy. At least, Bill and Elena heed her warnings of which subway stations to use and which not to use, even if they didn’t seem to find these strange rats as easily as Eve did.

Eve stalked down the line of stalls, the pain getting worse as she neared the one farther away from the door. She could hear their noise now. It wasn’t the squeak one would expect, but a scratched chittering. It almost sounded like words.

Some part of Eve registered cold sweat running down her back, but it was muted. She stopped in front of the stall, torn between two rivaling instincts. The first said to open the door, destroy that cursed thing, protect her friends. The second commanded her to get out, get her friends out, keep them safe that way.

Before she could make a decision, the door to the bar opened. Eve turned, scrapping for some excuse to give whoever entered for why they should get out, right now. But the half-formed words vanished when she saw the woman standing by the door.

Delicate features, long neck, high cheekbones and full lips. Honey blonde hair kept in a low bun. Chilling, catlike eyes, entirely focused on Eve. Slim body, but the way she moved as she walked closer to Eve betrayed the hidden strength in her lean frame. The chic suit she sported highlighted it, even. Something clicked in the back of Eve’s mind.

A predator. Whatever form her chase might take, Eve knew this woman was a hunter.

For a moment, they just stood there. The woman nodded towards the last stall.

“Rats? I didn’t think this place was that bad already.”

Her accent was thick, russian if Eve had to guess, voice a pleasant low that made a shiver run down Eve’s spine.

“Yeah, I didn’t either. Got in here and heard them,” even the distraction of the incredibly beautiful stranger could not stop Eve from snarling at the closed stall door, “I hate those things.”

To her surprise, Eve could swear she saw the woman baring her teeth,  _ very sharp teeth, _ at the same spot, but she had only caught it in the corner of her eye. Once her attention was back on the stranger, the woman had only that focused look on her face.

“Good thing we seem to have scared them away, then.”

Eve raised her eyebrows, only now noticing that the pain had abated. Not completely gone, but if past experience was to be trusted, its source was likely scurrying away in some hole in the wall or down the drains already.

The woman moved to the sinks, touching up impeccable hair. Eve did the same, but kept her distance, washing her hands a couple of sinks away.

There were a lot of questions running through Eve’s mind as she sneaked glances at the woman, but for some ungodly reason, what slipped out of her mouth was.

“Are you alright?”

The stranger only moved to the door. Eve sighed, gathering her hair up to try and get it under control. One of these days, she would not make an awkward mess out of every single human interaction in her life.

“Wear it down.”

Eve looked up to see the woman holding the bathroom door open, nodding to Eve’s hair. She slipped out, leaving a very confused Eve in her wake.

Luckily, the encounter with the stranger had taken Eve’s mind completely away from her failed marriage. Not so luckily, her friends immediately noticed how she kept glancing around the bar, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman. Worse yet, the alcohol they drank between songs resulted in Eve letting slip (though maybe Elena would say it was more like word-vomiting) all about the beautiful stranger she met in the bathroom.

Silver lining: That led to more drinking, more singing, and the merciless teasing of her friends being forgotten in favor of drunkenly bellowing disney songs to the emptying bar. Eventually, they called a wrap to the night, Elena offering to share an uber with Eve on the way out.

Eve declined. Her house was a few blocks away from the bar, and for once, London’s sky was free of clouds, allowing the few stars bright enough to fight with the light pollution to shine through. There was barely a sliver of moon to be seen however. Even so, it was a beautiful night, and Eve wanted to enjoy it outside for once.

Close to the bar, there were people milling about, saying goodbye or making plans for the next step of a pub crawl. Eve kept the house in the divorce settlement, giving Niko his half in cash (and as good as emptying her savings). It was in a good spot, near her favorite bar, but far enough away that the noise and bustle settled down before reaching her street.

Indeed, there were no more people around. It should unnerve Eve, but she had walked this path so many times before. There was that something again, instinct or insight or whatever. Eve knew the streets around her home. No one here meant her harm.

Well, no one human, at least. Two blocks from her home, Eve began to feel it again. The torturous ache, expanding from her bones to her lungs to her skin, making it crawl like a thousand teeth were tearing at every exposed bit of flesh. The sheer intensity of it was like nothing Eve had felt before, making her double and gasp as she tried to find support against a nearby wall. Her vision blackened for a few seconds, her entire world pain.

When Eve raised her head, it was to see an army of the rat-things crawling up from a disused subway entrance some fifty meters away from her. That would have been bad enough, more than bad enough, but there was  _ something _ leading them. Two somethings, in fact. Vaguely humanoid in shape, but  _ wrong. _ They stooped forward but even so Eve could see they were at least two meters tall, with far too long arms and hands that ended in wicked claws. One raised its head, and that made everything worse.

There was nothing where its eyes should be, but it showed needle-sharp teeth as it screamed at Eve. The sounds it made were the same as the rats had done, but from a human throat, it sounded even more like words.

_ No, no, these  _ are _ words, oh God. _

Worse, worse yet. Eve understood what it said.

The things closed quickly on Eve, and again her vision blackened, pain ripping through her mind and body badly enough that for a time she could not see or hear anything beyond the buzz in her ears.

Then she heard a whole lot of things. The sound of flesh being torn from bone, the screams of a dozen rat-things dying at once, the snarling of dogs.

Once her vision cleared enough, Eve wished it hadn’t.

In front of her was a scene that should only ever happen in cheap b-horror movies.

Crushing rats in its jaws and disemboweling them with claws, there was a thing that Eve initially thought, insanely, to be a grizzly bear. But no, it was an impossibly large grey wolf. It’s proportions were all wrong, so much larger than any living wolf Eve had ever seen.

Back-to-back with the wolf-thing, there was another man-like thing. This one, however, stood straight, clearly a man, but far too tall as well. His teeth were those of a wolf, fur covered his face, but he held a machete in his hands, and tore through the rats as efficiently as his companion.

Eve tried to focus on those two, because they were easier to make sense of. A tall man with a lot of beard, and with a bear-like pet wolf. Yes, she could have found an explanation for those two. Not for the two tearing through the eyeless rat-men.

Standing on two legs, towering over everyone else, with wolf snouts full of sharp teeth and claws the size of Eve’s fingers, there was no other name she could give. There were two werewolves in front of her.

The one with black fur howled as the rat-man bit into its arm, paying it back in the same coin and tearing off a whole chunk of meat from the rat-man’s shoulder. Then it stuck a clawed hand through it’s ribcage, tearing out its heart.

_ Not a heart, that’s another fucking rat. _

The other one, timber-furred and somewhat quicker on its feet, faced the rat-thing that had screamed at Eve. It bit through the rat-man’s neck, savagely tearing out it’s throat, before clawing it to pieces. Once its enemy stopped moving, the werewolf raised its head, looked Eve right in the eye, and threw its head back, howling to the hidden moon.

Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was because of the rapidly decreasing number of rat-things, but Eve could finally move again. Firming her legs as best she could, she bolted, leaving the carnage behind and desperate to get into the safety of her home.

But Eve knew. She knew what the rat-man had called her. And she knew the feral eyes of that werewolf had been locked on her not even a few hours ago, staring out of a beautiful stranger’s face.

It was fortunate that Eve worked at MI5. And that she had been keeping an eye out (or obsessing, as her friends might say), on unusual crimes across the country and in the continent. 

There was a host of murders happening in the last few years. Very unusual, with no discernible patterns to them. Except for the style. Eve was certain the perpetrator was a woman. But the brutality and… mess of some of the crime scenes had led Frank to dismiss her theory out of hand. No one human could do that much damage, and killers like that worked alone.

Well shit, Eve had the answer to both of those criticisms to her theory. Shame saying so would make her look insane.

A week had passed since the Incident, and Eve had kept it to herself. It was one thing to tell her friends to stay away from weird rats, or for Elena to sometimes mumble to herself like she was getting answers, or for Bill to always seem in better shape than men half his age when the physical evaluations came around. Saying there were werewolves running around London was on a whole other level.

They had joked around a few times that Eve’s pet project would either lead her to the female killer she was so fascinated with, or to some kind of alien or monster. Just her luck that it would be both.

Bill noticed there was something wrong, he always did, and Elena had a questioning look in her eye every time Eve mumbled something about the murders she was trying to connect, but so far both had kept their peace. It definitely helped that their actual work was mostly brainless and that Frank was absent on one trip or another, leaving Eve to concentrate on her project.

Another good thing, Eve had not felt the rat-things related pain once in the last weeks. She was getting very good at seeing silver-linings.

On the other hand, there was no doubt in her mind she was being watched. Her rational side claimed it could all be paranoia, but Eve was quickly learning that her instincts were correct more often than not.

Kenny, the IT guy who had a crush on Elena, provided some good news at the end of Eve’s shift. Eve had asked him to search russian crime records for violent crimes perpetrated by women in the last ten years or so, by women around what she ballparked the age of her stranger to be, around twenty five years old. 

Technically speaking, neither of them had permission to do that. But Kenny seemed to like testing the security of various governments archives, and Eve needed answers.

He got her the list, and a couple of after-work hours later, Eve had her woman. The mugshot was less than flattering, and she was younger, obviously, but there was no doubt in Eve’s mind. So she had a name for the face: Oksana Astankova. Arrested nine years ago, for the brutal murder of her teacher’s husband. There wasn’t enough of the man left to fill a shoebox.

The record also said she had died in prison five years ago, but Eve wasn’t too surprised. Faking her own death did sound like a good way to hide her identity.

Kenny was still at his computer when Eve left, throwing a thanks his way and promising to buy him a coffee the next day. She’d printed the stranger, well, Oksana’s file, and had already decided to pour over it once she was home.

Who was this woman?  _ What  _ was she? Werewolf, yeah Eve could admit that, but what the fuck did that even mean. She had seemed comfortable in the bar, weren’t werewolves supposed to be all about nature? And why did she and her companions (pack?) fight the rat-things? Were they as disgusted by those things as Eve was?

Eve shook her head, refocusing her thoughts as she drove. That line of questioning led to places she didn’t want to go. So, back to Oksana. Those were just some of the questions that their meeting caused. But what about the other killings? Eve had no doubt most, if not all, had been Oksana’s. What did those people do? Again, some she could kind of guess. A lot were dirty politicians, many others connected to said politicians. But a few were just random people.

Deeper yet, Eve wanted to know what Villanelle though, what she felt. The more spectacular kills Eve could now guess were made by fang and claw, but what of the others? In many, Villanelle showed expert ability with knife, gun, poison, and so many other tools. Did it feel more challenging, to kill as a person would, and not as the four hundred pound killing machine Eve had seen?

And what did she do when she wasn’t killing. Did she have friends? Hang out with the other wolves maybe? Did she only eat meat? Where did she sleep? Did she have regular company?

The questions would drive Eve insane.

Finally at home, Eve set the papers on the kitchen table, and got a good cup of coffee ready. She’d need it as the night wore on.

The cup almost slipped through her fingers when she passed the kitchen window.

People sometimes said they confused huskies or malamutes for wolves. Eve always though those people were idiots. And now she could confirm it. Because outside her window, in the middle of her small backyard, there sat a timber-furred wolf looking back at Eve with far too intelligent eyes.

Not the bear-sized nightmare or the two-legged killing machine. Just a wolf. That Eve knew was in no way just a wolf.

Eve almost screamed. Maybe she should have, but what good would it do? It was obvious that if the wolf, if  _ Oksana _ , wanted to enter her house or kill her, she could have done so already. This almost felt like a courtesy.

So Eve decided to also be courteous, and took the dumbest decision in her life, as the voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Bill said; she opened her backyard door.

The wolf stepped inside, calmly passing Eve as she entered the kitchen. For a second, Eve experienced the very strange fear of having let an actual fucking wolf just walk into her house, but as soon as she had closed the backyard door, the wolf’s form shifted.

Eve watched in fascination as the fur rescinded into the skin, bones shattered and rearranged themselves, snout pulled back into a face. She could  _ hear it _ as well, and it did not seem or sound like a pleasant experience. Stranger yet, between one blink and another, the human-ish form getting to its feet was covered in a simple short-sleeved white shirt and dark pants, hair again pulled into a bun.

The woman from the bar got to her feet, and Eve did her best to not show how affected she was by her presence.

Villanelle tilted her head, a small smile curving full lips.

“Hi Eve.”

“Hello, Oksana.”

The smile became a smirk, Oksana glanced down at the papers on top of Eve’s table with clear dismissal.

“I hate that mugshot. The asshole who took it made sure to get the most unflattering angle he could,” without asking, she sat at the table, or more like lounged on the damn chair, and pushed the papers to the side.

“Won’t you offer me something to eat, Eve? Isn’t that how the rules go for guests?”

Eve could not stop the undignified snort even if she wanted to. 

“For guests, sure. For my newest stalker? I don’t think so.”

Oksana gasped, pressing a hand to her chest in fake outrage.

“Eve, how rude! I know you have a nice steak in there for dinner, let’s share it.”

“That does not help with the stalking problem.” By all rights, Eve should be far more scared than she was. A part of her was terrified. But mostly, she was curious. Oksana was bound to give a few answers, at least, if Eve kept her talking.

And very annoyingly, Eve was kind of hungry too. She walked to the fridge, but got out leftover meat pie instead. That steak deserved better. Oksana hummed happily at the table.

“Stalking is such an ugly word. And it isn’t all bad, we have kept the  _ Beshilu _ well away from here. They shouldn’t bother you anymore, at least in our territory.”

Eve could not be more confused if Oksana had sprouted another head. 

“Kept the what away? Whose territory?  _ What?” _

Eve hated feeling confused.

In Oksana’s defense, she seemed to be just as confused by Eve’s own confusion, so there was that.

The werewolf took a few moments to answer, as if choosing her words, and Eve used the time to get forks for both of them. In a spur of the moment, she hid a knife in the front of her pants, just in case.

“Better to keep that at the back of your pants, you will poke yourself otherwise.”

Eve stilled, but ignored the comment. She handed Oksana her fork, then tried to sit and poked herself with the damn knife.

“You can keep it, if it makes you feel better.”

Eve did not dignify that with a response, deciding to take the mature route and sulk at her pie.

Oksana shoveled some food at her face like she was starving (werewolves do eat more than meat), humming appreciatively. Eve ate a tad more like a human being.

“Eve,” Oksana’s tone made Eve look up. The other woman looked serious, “did no one explain this to you? Why you feel pain around the Hosts, why you have the dreams you do?”

A chill ran down Eve’s spine. She had never talked about the dreams, not with anyone.

“How the hell do you know about that, and what the fuck are Hosts?”

Oksana sighed, letting go of the fork to take Eve’s hand in her own. The callouses scratched a little against Eve’s skin, but her hand was warm.

“History lessons are boring, Dasha can recite all of the Sundering for you later. Right now, the important thing is, the rat-things? Those are  _ Beshilu _ , the rat Hosts. They eat away at a person until they get to their heart, then nest there until what’s left mutates into those things you saw last week.”

“What the  _ fuck.” _ She really had no other words for what she had heard.

Oksana shrugged

“It is weird at first, but you’ll get used to it. We, my pack,” she rolled her eyes,” the oh so important Tribes of the Moon, hunt those things and make sure they don’t cause too much damage around. They gnaw on the Gauntlet too, and that can let worse things through.”

“ _ What the fuck.” _ Huh, Eve didn’t know her voice could go that high.

“The others will get your friends together and…”

Eve snarled. Oksana’s eyebrows arched, but she looked irritatingly unconcerned.

“Get my friends? What did you do to them?”

“Nothing Eve. They are like you, but a little different. Konstantin said they’ve seen some weird shit as well, so better to get all of you aware of what’s going on. And one of them already has a kid so…”

Eve lunged, knife at the ready. For Oksana to be here was one thing. Even to threaten her, courtesies or no. But even the thought of her friends, of Bill’s daughter, being in danger spurred Eve into action.

Oksana easily overpowered her, pining Eve to the fridge, taking the knife and pressing it into Eve’s sternum. Just enough to feel, but not to pierce skin.

“It hurts more, if I push it in slowly.”

Anger and fear, those should be the emotions Eve felt right now. Not a surge of arousal the likes of which she had probably never felt before in her life.

Hazel eyes seemed more golden this close, or maybe it was the change in Oksana’s expression as she breathed in deep. She looked almost drunk. 

Leaning closer, she moved towards Eve’s neck. Instinctively, almost without noticing, Eve turned her head, baring her throat to the literal predator in the room. Oksana breathed in again, a strangled sound barely loud enough for Eve to hear leaving her with the exhale.

Pulling back, Oksana smirked again, pupils almost overtaking the golden there a moment ago.

“You smell really good Eve. Is all of that for me?”

There was no answer forthcoming from Eve, words having completely left her mind the moment Oksana got close enough. Eve had breathed in her scent too, and it was the most enticing thing she had ever smelled.

A distant howl distracted Oksana, who frowned like a child called in for supper when she didn’t want to go.

“Why won’t she just use a phone? Anyone with half a brain will notice that’s not a dog’s howl.”

Oksana pulled back, leaving Eve’s knife at the sink as she passed on her way to the front door.

“I’ll come get you tomorrow, the others will explain everything. Your friends should be there too, and there is no plan to hurt any of you.”

That wasn’t too reassuring, but Eve had not gotten her bearings quite yet.

“Oh, and Eve?” Oksana waited for Eve’s eyes to meet hers again, “my name is Villanelle.”

And she left. By the front door. Not as a wolf.

_ Did she sit at the backyard just to get the jump on me? _

She, Elena, and Bill had gone to the meeting, or whatever that was, together. Her friends had been visited as well, Bill by the man they learned was named Konstantin, Elena by the boy named Felix. This time, they couldn’t let the others stay unaware, whatever the chance of looking insane might be. 

Villanelle was right, there had been some weird shit happening around the other two as well.

_ Villanelle. A kind of poem. It fits her, somehow. _

They had gathered at Eve’s house, and managed to make the meeting happen there. After all, their wolfish bodyguards were already there, so why move?

An older woman, Dasha, arrived after a lot of shouted russian between Konstantin in a phonecall. They spent most of the night listening to her talk. Eve would have no doubt at all that she had gone insane and was either hallucinating all of this, or had ended up in a mad cult somehow, if it wasn’t for the vivid memories of last week, and of seeing Villanelle change from wolf to human right in her kitchen.

And if it wasn’t for her own dreams. She had heard that story before, always forgotten minutes after she had awakened.  _ Urfarah, Amahan Iduth,  _ the Sundering, their duty. All of it, some part of Eve had known even before the first time she saw the rat-hosts.

For herself and her friends, there was a name.  _ Uragarum _ , Wolf-Blooded. For the werewolves, also a name,  _ Uratha. _

There were a lot more words, names in that strange tongue that Dasha never needed to translate, all three of them understanding without question. And a lot more tales, and many enemies listed. Eve thought they could be forgiven for feeling just a tad overwhelmed.

Close to dawn, Dasha let them go. Bill and Elena had each hugged her goodbye, but Eve could feel how anxious they were to get back to their own homes. The  _ Uratha _ left without much fanfare, except for Villanelle. She did not move, still in her seat at the end of Eve’s sofa.

With a heavy sigh, Eve ran her hands over her face, fighting an incoming headache.

“What about the murders?”

Villanelle tilted her head.

“I’ve followed your trail, Villanelle. Why did you kill so many high profile targets? Were they all Claimed or,” the word came a little more difficult than others “ _ anshega _ kin, or threats to any of you?”

“Ah, them,” Villanelle’s smile was all teeth, “We hunted for money, when we needed to. There are a lot of people who will pay well to get an obstacle out of the way, and won’t ask many questions about the how. Some we killed for other  _ Uratha _ , problems that were outside their territories but they wanted gone anyways. Those paid even better.”

She leaned forward, hands clasped between her knees, a hungry gleam in her eyes.

“And others died because we wanted them that way. You know the words Eve. The wolf must hunt.”

She did. She did know those words, and whatever was genuinely human in Eve hated how much they resonated within her.

Sagging against the back of the sofa, Eve closed her eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew Villanelle would hear.

“I think that was what kept the other kids away, other people. I’ve always thought about how I would kill the people around me, but it was just an errant thought, you know? A thinking challenge.”

Villanelle nodded, all of her attention focused on Eve.

“I don't want to hunt random people. That won’t be good for anyone. And I want to have control over when we do it. The humans, I mean. We have to have more of a reason than just because we want to.”

A thoughtful look fell over Villanelle’s eyes.

“I don’t really care about all the  _ Urfarah _ thing. Dasha won’t shut up about our duty, but it’s not why I hunt. I do it because I know I need to. It’s the same for you, isn’t it, Eve? You got a job in MI5 to hunt, and they denied you. So you found a way to do it anyway, connecting crimes and hunting hunters.”

There was a proud smile curving Villanelle’s lips. Was she proud of Eve, for having found her?

“The kills you connected, those were all mine. There’s more, from the others. Everyone gets to pick their prey, it is one of the few rules of our pack.”

Villanelle shuffled closer to Eve, the golden in her eyes overtaking the hazel.

“Take your time Eve. Pick your prey. And when you want to hunt, I’ll help you.”

A somewhat strained laughter escaped Eve.

“Not a word of that should be comforting. How fucked up am I, that I do feel better anyways?”

Villanelle chuckled, the sound settling somewhere low in Eve’s belly.

“You will feel even better outside.” Villanelle got up, and extended her hand to Eve, “It’s a crescent moon night, we still have time to walk around before the sun comes up.”

Eve should get to bed, try to get any sleep before work. 

She took Villanelle’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I've been waiting to write a werewolf the forsaken au for KE for years now! I hope it was fun to read, cause it sure as hell was fun to write!
> 
> I didn't go into too much Forsaken lore to not get too bogged down on exposition, hope it wasn't too confusing either.
> 
> I want to write more in this universe, let me know if that's something anyone would be interested in as well, and thanks for reading!


End file.
